Finding the music box
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: sequel to 'music box' Rin is back in her own world, but that all changes when she maked a wish upon a blue moon. She wakes up to find herself in a different world. How will Gaara react to seeing Rin again! This has been adopted by Echo Uchiha. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'The music box'**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto --boohoo- **

**A big thanks to:**

**Forever-sweet, Mikomi-hime, Immortal-lover14, Dragonesswarrior, Natsumi-tan, Dorasquishy, Your Hoshi, Aelita56 and MouseMuse for all your grate reviews and tips ^.^**

* * *

I looked outside at the dreary weather, it was raining and it was fogy. A sign showing you that something bad was going to happen. Like a car with outs its lights on the fogy road, it's bound to end up crashing, right?

I sighed and turned my attention to the teacher, who was talking about how the Germans invaded England, in attempt to take over the world. And how Hitler killed millions and millions of people in the holocaust. Though I have to admit, that part was sad, how people saw their loved ones die and get shot. And then eventually getting gassed in the gas chambers. But still, only few survived.

My heart ached at the thought of loosing another loved on because I'd already lost Ga--

'_--Stop! Don't even finish that sentence! I don't need reminded'_

The sound of the shrieking bell drowned out my thoughts as well as the teachers voice, which I was thankful for too, his voice was pretty boring.

I huffed out as I picked up my books and shoved them in my bag, and I then slung it over my back.

"Rin!" A voice called.

I looked over my shoulder "Yes? Mika" I asked.

"Are you coming to music practise today?" Mika asked.

I shook my head "No today, my dad and _mom_ are going out for a meal and they want me to keep and eye on the house" I replied.

"Oh…then how about next time?" Mika asked.

I smiled a small smile "Sure"

Mika's face brightened "Thanks!"

"No problem…" I said as I exited the class room.

"Hey, Rin…" A nervous voice said. I turned round to see…Eric?

'_Oh grate, the school hottie is here to annoy me too…'_

"Yes? Eric?" I asked.

"W-well…" A blush hit his cheeks "…I was wondering…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously "…If you could-I mean we could, you know…If we could g-go out, t-together" He asked, blushing furiously.

I sighed "Sorry, but no. I'm not interested in getting into a relationship right now" I admitted.

"O-oh…sorry to bother you then…" He mumbled.

I nodded then turned on my heels and walked out the school building. I could hear people talking about what just happened.

"That's like, the hundredth time she's said no to a guy!" A female voice said.

"I know! I'd do anything to have that body and that face! She could get any guy on their knees, begging" Another voice said.

I frowned and cut them off.

'_If only they knew…'_ I thought silently to myself.

I pulled my umbrella out and lifted up over my head then walked in silence.

It was almost 4 years ago now, since I almost drowned to death. But someone had dived in and _had_ to save me. The taxi driver was later pulled out the water of that dark water, but it was too late to save him, he had died from the blow of the impact. Just like my real mom.

Once I had left the hospital, my Dad had made me-no forced me onto the plane to America. I didn't like it at first, but then I got used to it. But I still miss my home in Britain.

But when I had woken up in the hospital, my necklace was missing. So what I had experienced mustn't have been a dream or I had ether lost in the water.

I followed the familiar path that lead to my home, it wasn't that far from the school actually.

* * *

Once I had gotten to the foot of the door, my _mom_ opened the door and smirked at me.

I glared at her.

Kiki, that was her name. She was a total snob! All she really loved was my fathers money. That's why she married him!

Kiki had bleach blond hair and blue eyes. She didn't have that plumpness to her skin anymore, it was starting to sag and get wrinkly.

"Rin…" She said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

She was wearing an expensive black dress that went to her feet, and had a deep V neck line that went in between the breasts.

"_Mom_…" I replied, pulling down my umbrella and pushed past her.

"Ah, Rin, you're home…" My dad's voice said.

My Dad was slowly loosing his hair, but he insisted on wearing a wig. And he was slowly gaining a beer belly. He wore a white shirt and black dress trousers. Making him look like a business man.

"Hi…" I smiled a small smile at him.

He smiled up at me "Are you sure you want to look after the house by yourself? You could always call a friend over" He offered.

I shook my head "I'm fine with it, really"

He sighed and slowly nodded "You can't be alone all your life you know, I'm just waiting on the right guy to come save you…" he joked "…You know, like Romeo and Juliet"

"I know…" I said

"Well, feel free to call a friend if you want" He said as he walked out the door.

"Take care of yourself" I whispered.

"Bye honey!" He called.

"Bye…" I whispered.

I walked upstairs and into my room. My room wasn't all that grand, it had large plain walls and a plain white bed. The floor was laminated and wooden. The curtains on the large windows were a see through, thin white colour.

The only thing that was entertaining about the room was the large white piano that I liked to play on. But I also had a book shelf that had loads of unread books.

I walked over to the grand piano and sat down on the small stool.

My hands started to play a melody, after I had started playing, I started to sing along to it.

_I have fallen to my knees _

_As I sing a lullaby_

_Of pain_

_I'm feeling broken _

_In my melody_

_As I sing to keep the tears_

_Go away_

_Then I remember_

_The pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a life time_

I stopped playing, knowing if I went on, I'd be on the ground in tears. It was bad enough that my eyes slowly were getting watery.

I looked out the window. I blinked, had it really gotten that dark that quickly?

I got up from my stool and walked over to the window and looked out.

I smiled up at the strangle coloured moon. It was a blue moon. It was very rare for there to be a blue moon. I've herd that if you make a wish under one, the moon will grant your wish.

I closed my eyes and said "I want to go back…" I whispered "…I want to go back to _him_" I opened my eyes, my face fell. He wasn't there, I was still in my boring old bedroom.

I sighed and went and got changed.

* * *

I looked my self in the mirror. I wore my blood red tank top that had a little collar and my small, mini white pyjama shorts.

Over the three years, my face had gotten more older (Obviously) I didn't have my child like face anymore. It had gotten more slender, you could now see my cheek bones. But my nose was still looked like a cute button nose.

My dark midnight blue hair was still the same, still long. And I still kept it in a high pony tail. My eyes had gotten that bit lighter, but it was still a dark blue. And my skin was still ivory white.

I was also still thin, but a healthy thin. Mostly because I've taken up martial arts classes and fitness exercises.

I sighed and went over to my bed, laid down and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

That's chapter 1! In the next chapter, the real stuff begins! ^.^ Please review!

Song used: Kutless - promise of a lifetime


	2. you're back

I tossed over, a frown on my forehead.

'_Why is the ground so hard?! I'm trying to sleep, god damn it!'_ I tossed over again.

'_**Maybe you should open your eyes, then maybe you could get somewhere…'**_ a familiar voice echoed in my head.

My eyes flashed open and I bolted up straight. I blinked and looked around. I was in an ally way? A very…sandy ally way.

'_How the hell!?'_

There were only, I duno, different shades of brown on the buildings around me, and the ground was defiantly sand. And, boy was it hot!

I shakily stood up and wandered out of the ally way.

**

* * *

**

??? P.O.V

I sat on the bench, drinking my water and sadly was sitting next to my idiotic brother, Kankuro.

"Temari, I'm bored…" He whined at me.

"The do something…" I muttered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" I turned away.

I blinked at what I saw, a girl in her pyjamas? They were way too revealing as well. I shook my head and looked to see who it was.

My eyes narrowed _'There's no way!'_ I thought.

The girl had midnight blue hair that was tied in a high pony tail, her eyes were another shade of blue. She looked lost.

"Kankuro…." I elbowed him in the side.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Look…" I nodded in the direction of the lost girl.

Kankuro smiled at me "Thanks Temari, you're pointing out hot girls for me" He stared to get up. I grabbed him arm and sat him back down.

"Look at her face…" I growled "…Look familiar?"

Kankuro studied her, his eyes went wide "There's no way!" He said.

"Exactly what I thought, but there's only one way to find out…" I stood up and approached the familiar girl.

I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned round.

"Hello…" I greeted her "…I Haven't seen you around, what's your name?" I asked.

"Rin…Rin Suzuki…" She said, she was looking at me-no looking at me as if she recognised me before.

My eyes were wide _'It is her…'_

I wrapped my arms round her, into a warm embrace.

"You're back…" I said "…You're back…" I repeated.

"T-Temari…" She stuttered.

I laughed with joy "I'm glad you remember me"

"Don't forget about me!" Kankuro said over my shoulder, I looked back. He had his arms outstretched and a pout on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him "I got here first"

Rin giggled, I then let go of her.

Rin then hugged Kankuro "I've missed you kid" He said.

She puffed her cheeks "Do I really look like a kid? Kankuro" She said.

"Nah! You've gotten h--"

I whacked him over the head "Time's up! Let her go!"

"But--"

I whacked him again "Now!"

"Ok, ok!" He let go of her.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, here I was, with Temari and Kankuro!

"Come on!" Temari said grabbing my hand and towing me off somewhere, Kankuro followed behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home with me" She said.

I smiled, a real smile.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!


	3. plan

I sat in Temari's bedroom, Kankuro was currently sleeping on the sofa, snoring.

Temari was filling me in on what had happened over the last few years, like how Gaara had become Kazekage, it made my heart flutter to know he was still here and more importantly, here in Suna!

She had also filled me on how Shukaku, Gaara's inner demon had been extracted from him and in the process, killing him. But lady Chyo had revived him. If she was still around, I'd be at her feet, thanking her.

Sakura had also became the best medic nin in all of Konoha. While Naruto was still training to become Hokage. Gai was still kicking around, which scared me to no extent.

Sasuke had also returned back to the village after Orochimaru, Itachi and the Akatuski had been beaten.

"Temari…" I said.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Gaara when I…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Temari's face suddenly went sad "He went into depression, he even tried to take his own life to be with you. But Naruto came to the rescue and stopped him. Gaara from then on, wanted to protect people. But he's still in his depression, he hardly ever talks unless it's with the elders but other than that…nothing"

"When can I see him?" I asked, determent to make things better.

Temari's face lit up "You're not"

"Huh?"

"We're going to hide you"

"But what about Gaara!? You cant keep me away from him!" Anger rose up in me.

"I know, but I want to make this a surprise for him…" Temari said.

"Does Gaara sleep at all?"

"Oh, yeah, ever since Shukaku was extracted, he's been able to sleep. But he's both a light and heavy sleeper so it's hard to tell if he'll wake up"

I nodded "So what're we going to do?"

"Well, there's going to be a celebration tomorrow, for Gaara's first year of being Kazekage…" She said "…I'm going to dress you up and when he sees you, I want you to run"

I stared at her blankly "How's that going to do any good!?" I nearly yelled.

"Just listen…" Temari said "…You'll lure him out onto the roof top, he most defiantly will follow you"

I sighed "This better work"

"It will, I promise. My plans never fail, and besides I've already got a kimono picked out for you"

"Oh joy…" My voice was flat an unexcited.

Temari glared at me "What's wrong with it?"

"Think about it, how do you know he'll recognise me? I've changed"

Temari thought for a moment, examining me over.

"True, but you still have that cute little button nose…" She put her index finger on my nose "…And trust me when I say this, you're still as cute as ever"

I puffed my cheeks as I felt head rush to my cheeks.

Temari laughed and then tackled me to the floor "You're just so darn cute!" She laughed.

My eye twitched. "Let. Me. Go" I said through clenched teeth.

Temari laughed nervously "Sorry…"

I sighed and sat up as she let go. "But what do you expect us to do after we sort things out?"

Temari grinned at me mischievously "I cant tell you that…"

I was about to answer but there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yo! Temari! Gaara's back." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro! Come in here for a moment and shut the door behind you!" Temari called back.

Kankuro quickly came un and shut the door behind him.

He smiled at me and glanced at Temari "What'd you want?" He asked, rather rudely.

Temari glared at him and said "Gaara cant know about her, we've set a plan up so they can sort things out. Got it?" She growled.

Kankuro sighed but nodded "And I was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he sees her"

"Well sorry for bursting your bubble, but their relationship needs some thinning out so keep your trap shut" She barked.

Kankuro raised his hands in defeat "Alright! Alright!"

Temari sighed and turned to me "I want you to sleep under my bed, just in case he walks in, ok?" She said kindly.

I blinked and nodded, mostly because of her strange mood swing.

"Alright…" I whispered and crawled under Temari's bed. "…Is this good enough?"

Temari grinned "Perfect"

**

* * *

**

Ok! That's da next chapter!

**Please review if you want to find out what's going to happen next! ^-^**


	4. I love you

"And…finished!" Temari said triumphantly as she finished doing my hair and makeup.

Now I was fully clothed and ready to go to the celebration. It had gotten dark outside and it was round about 9:00 o'clock at night. The Kazekage has already had his speech, which I had sadly not attended too.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened, I was staring at the familiar stranger in the mirror.

Her midnight blue hair was in a tight, firm bun that was held by chopsticks. There was no hair on her face. But her face was truly beautiful. Her makeup was perfectly done, making her ivory skin brighter and paler.

Her eyelashes were long and dark as her dark blue eyes stood out on her skin.

She wore a dark blue kimono different layers of blue underneath. She held a dark blue fan with a light blue circle in the middle of it.

"I-is that me?" I breathed out, stretching my thin hand out to stroke the mirror.

Temari smiled kindly down at me "Told you, you were cute"

"But he wont recognise me…" I whispered.

Temari shook her head "I'll make sure he looks at you, remember, you have to lure him out"

I nodded.

"It's time to start the mission!" Temari said, dragging me out the house.

* * *

Temari had left me, she had gone to talk to Gaara. Once I found both of them, I was supposed to start our mission.

I walked through the crowds.

When I had found Temari, she was talking with Gaara. But all I could see was the back of his head. But what I could see was he had gotten taller.

Temari glanced at me, sending me a quick, reassuring smile. She then put on her little act and started to act shocked to see me, like yesterday when she had seen me for the first time in ages.

She said something to Gaara, that made him spun round to look diuretically at me.

I smiled softly at him, someone walked past me. I took that chance to get into another place, I was acting like a ghost, popping in and out of nowhere.

Gaara's head searched for me as he moved through the crowd.

He stopped again when I smiled at him from some distance away. He started moving to ward me.

I turned around and started running. I was running to a private place, anywhere really.

I looked over my shoulder, he was still following, his eyes never left me as he pushed past the crowd.

Once I had gotten out the crowd, I ran down the empty streets of Suna. I could hear my footsteps echo of the walls, but that was not all I heard. I looked back, Gaara was running at full speed toward me.

I smiled and sped up.

I ran up some stairs that lead to the top of a building. When I stopped, I panted as I could see the full moon shining brightly down.

'_This is the perfect place…'_

I could hear the light footsteps of his feet running up the stairs. I didn't look back, I just closed my eyes and smiled up at the moon.

The footsteps stopped when he found me on the roof. I could hear his breaths were deep and panting. I could then hear him walking over to where I was standing.

I opened my eyes, I blinked, he was standing in front of me.

'_He moves fast…'_

He continued to pant as we stared into each others eyes.

He moved his shaky hands to my face. He touched my cheeks, testing me if I was real.

"…Please tell me you're real" He begged.

I smiled up at him "As real as ever…Gaara…" I whispered.

His eyes went wide "Is it really you?" He asked.

"Do you still have my necklace?"

Gaara smiled at that last part and pulled me into an embrace. I wrapped my arms round him. Together at last.

"Why did you leave me?" I heard him whisper.

"I didn't, you held onto me. That's why I'm here, for you…" I whispered back.

"Just promise me this, never leave me again, I want you to stay with me. Be mine" He said.

I chuckled "I'm already yours, even after all the times I've been asked out, I'll always stay yours"

Gaara pulled back and lifted my chin up, making me look at him.

He slowly moved closer to me "You…" He said "…Are…" His breath made my heart flutter with excitement "…Mine"

He closed the space between us with a kiss. I sucked on his bottom lip as he did the same to my upper lip. He then decided to deepen the kiss by licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I grated it, it was such a special night to us. His tongue entered my mouth and searched hungrily around, he played with my tongue and he gripped me closer to him.

We eventually pulled apart, gasping for air.

"All this time…" He panted "…I thought you were dead, and now knowing you're here, in my arms. Do you know how that makes me feel?" He asked as he stared into my eyes, as if he could see into my very sole.

I smiled up at him "Gaara…" I leaned my head against his chest. "…I love you"

**

* * *

**

Sorry if the chapter is a bit corny, but I couldn't help it! They're in love! Please review! ^-^


	5. puppy dog face

We were sitting like that for a while, I sat on Gaara's lap as his arms were kept securely round me. We were watching the moon. I felt like I owed the moon for this moment. After all, I did make my wish upon it.

But we were happy, nothing could ruin this moment. Just knowing were together after all those lonely years of pain and hurt. We now actually had something to look forward to.

I turned over to my cheek was pressed against his chest, he rested his head against my head. I snuggled into him.

"Say it again…" Gaara whispered.

"Huh?" I pulled back to look at him "Say what?"

"…I love you too, you know…" He whispered, so low I was just able to pick it out. There was a faint pink blush on his cheeks. I smiled at this, this was the first time I'd seen him blue.

I decided to sound like an idiot and sing. "Roses are red violets are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you" I hummed it over and over again.

Gaara nuzzled my neck.

I stopped humming to let out a yawn.

"You're tired…" Gaara whispered in my ear "…I should take you home"

Without warning, Gaara scooped me up in his arms. I let out a squeal. He chuckled. "I'm not letting go, if you wont…" I heard his say as he took off running and jumping.

* * *

When we had gotten to his house, he jumped through an open window and placed me down on a soft bed.

I looked around "Where are we?" I asked.

He smirked at me "My room"

I blushed at that and looked away.

"Do you have anything to wear?" He asked, suddenly popping up in front of me.

I jumped up in surprise and squeaked out "N-no, Temari let me wear this Kimono. Before that, I only had my pyjamas but Temari took them of me" I pouted.

Gaara nodded and went over to his drawer and pulled something out. He threw it at me.

I looked at it, it was an oversized shirt.

"Where do I get changed?" I asked.

"Here" He answered.

I stared at him blankly. "What?" He finally said.

I cleared my throat "Gaara, I'm a female, and you're a guy. Get the picture?"

Gaara thought for a moment before going pink in the face "O-oh, well there's a bathroom" He pointed to the door to his left.

I smiled, got up and went in.

* * *

I later emerged in only a large oversized red top. It barely went past my thighs. Which made me go beetroot red. It may be oversized, but it wasn't long enough. It just drowned out my stomach, unless you touched it then the top would go in.

My hair was down but slightly wavy thanks to the bun Temari put it in.

"I'm finished…" I mumbled.

Gaara was already in bed, and only in his boxers. If possible, my face got even darker. I noticed something around his neck, I smiled at it.

Gaara looked up, he had a hint of pink in his cheeks. I walked over to him and crawled onto the bed. The top part of the top sank down, revealing some of my chest. I ignored the stare I got from Gaara, and fought over the upcoming blush.

I lied down next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his hard and bare chest.

"You kept it…" I whispered as I touched the sapphire, key shaped jewel.

He kissed my forehead "Because…" He said "…You gave it to me"

I smiled and nuzzled his bare chest.

"Wait!" Gaara said "Temari let you use that Kimono!?"

My eye twitched _'Took him long enough…'_

"Well…" I laughed nervously.

"When exactly did you get here?" He said, angry that he hadn't been told.

"Y-yesterday, Temari had found me and made me sleep under her bed so you didn't find me. Not to mention that under her bed was really cold"

I shivered against Gaara, his arms tightened.

"I'm going to have some words with her about keeping secrets…"

"N-no! She did it for you! She wanted to make you happy!"

"Happy! I had to wait a whole day to see you!"

I puffed my cheeks and turned away from him, crossing my arms stubbornly.

A few moments later, I felt Gaara tug at my hair. I looked back, he had a puppy dog face on.

'_Please don't do this to me!! Puppy dog faces always work!'_

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly "…Please forgive me"

I sighed, turned round and hugged him. "Temari only wanted to make you happy…" I repeated.

Gaara sighed out in defeat "Ok…" He wrapped his arms round me.

I smiled against his chest "Now time to go to sleep…"

"Yes…" Gaara said as he hid his face in the crook of my neck.

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me if you like it!


	6. you're real

I could feel the warm air around me as sun beams shined through the open window. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering where I was.

I rolled over, trying to move away from the light. But Something held me still, refusing me to move. I frowned as I struggled further. But the more I struggled, the tighter the grip was.

I rolled around in the clamp like grip, I was met by a bare chest.

I blinked before blushing madly. I looked up, I was met by a sleeping red head.

My eyes went momentarily wide before my face went into a soft and gentle smile.

'_That's right, I finally found him…'_ I thought lovingly.

He had grown over the past years we've been apart. He was more muscular and even more handsomer. He had a fit body and his blood red hair was messy, but it had a sexy tone to it.

But what surprised me was, he was sleeping. But he also still hade the insomnia rings round his eyes.

I sighed, knowing I was here made me overly happy. Mostly because I was here with Gaara and because he's happy now. Or I hope.

I breathed out, _'I wonder when he'll wake up…'_

I tried to slip through his arms. I smiled as it worked. Gaara started to thrash around, looking for something to hold onto. I quickly grabbed the pillow and put it in his arms.

When he did stop, he looked really adorable, hugging a pillow.

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Ok, now to find Temari…" I whispered to myself. I climbed off the bed and headed to the door. I quickly opened the door and slipped past it.

I remember where Temari's room is, it's on the left next to the large window.

I knocked lightly on her door. There was a muffled sound from the other side.

'_Maybe she's sleeping'_

I opened her door and slid through, I closed the door behind me.

Temari was laid on her stomach, sprawled across her bed, half on the bed, half off.

I giggled at this. I walked up to her and shook her shoulder "Temari…" I whispered "…Wake up…" I shook her a little rougher.

"Ugh…" She rolled over, making herself fall off the bed. She bolted up straight. "I'm awake!!" She yelled.

I sighed "I kinda figured…"

Temari looked in my direction, still sleepy. "Rin?" She said, rubbing her eyes "So how'd it go last night?" She asked, trying to wake herself up.

I grinned at her "Perfect"

When she was fully awake, she smirked at me "What else did you do?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Judging by what you're wearing, you two must have had fun"

"Huh?" I looked down at what I was wearing. I blushed furiously, I was still wearing Gaara's oversized top. Which almost showed my ass.

"Shut up!" I blushed "We didn't do…_'that'_"

I crossed my arms over my chest and puffed my cheeks.

Temari giggled "You have no idea how cute that makes you look!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes "Come on, I'll make breakfast…" I grabbed her hand and towed her out the room.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V

I cuddled closer to Rin, not bothering to open my eyes. I knew she was there. I felt a smile spread across my face. I kissed her forehead as I opened my eyes.

My eyes widened _'That's not her!'_ I had been cuddling a pillow, and now, just kissed it.

I glared at it and threw it across the room, it hit the wall.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" I muttered, getting out of the bed "…Only a dream" I shook my head, oh how I wished it was real. But the dream about Rin and I was way too real, I could really touch her!

I shook my head again and searched for my Kazekage robes, I had to be up early, Naruto and his friends were visiting to congratulate me on my first year of becoming Kazekage.

Once I had finished dressing, I was hit by a wonderful smell. It couldn't be Temari cooking, she would burn everything and Kankuro could burn water. So who must be cooking?

My nose followed the smell down to the kitchen. I turned the corner, my eyes went wide.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

I had just finished cooking some pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I smiled over at Temari, who was just sitting at the table. I could have sworn I saw her drooling.

I suddenly heard the sound of running feet.

Kankuro burst through the kitchen, sniffing around like a dog.

'_Weird, I thought he had kitty ears….'_

I smiled over at him and placed the food on the table, saving some for Gaara when he wakes up.

Temari and Kankuro started shovelling the food down, by the looks of it, they hadn't had a proper meal in ages.

I heard another pair of feet enter the kitchen, but stop shortly after.

I spun round, now, face to face with Gaara's shocked one. His eyes were practically hanging out his sockets. He extended a hand out toward my cheek and touched it.

Within a blink of an eye, I was wrapped in Gaara's arms, in a warm embrace.

I heard Kankuro choke on something, I smiled darkly.

'_Serves him right for staring…'_

Gaara stroked my head "You're real…" He whispered.

My eye twitched _'Do I look fake!!!?'_

"R-Rin…" Kankuro said, I looked back. He had a nose bleed "…Where did you get that top?" His eyes trailed down to my ass.

I blushed, I heard Gaara growl and spin me round, so Gaara had his back to Temari and Kankuro.

"G-Gaara…" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"…M-maybe you should eat, I'll…er…go find my pyjamas…" I mumbled.

Gaara's grip tightened "But I don't want to let go…" He breathed in my ear.

Kankuro choked again "G-Gaara! I don't want to hear all that mushy stuff when I'm eating!" He whined.

Gaara's head whirled round to Kankuro "Don't like it? Then get lost…" He growled.

Temari cleared her throat "Gaara, hand her over to me. I'll take her shopping for new cloths and just for today, I'll let her borrow mine" She offered.

Gaara looked at Temari, and then slowly nodded "Alright, but have her back before one"

I raised an eyebrow at this _'Am I some rental slash doll or something!? It's like they own me…well I don't mind Gaara but Temari will treat me like an over sized doll!'_

Gaara let go of me.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" Temari said, grinning at me.

I nodded and looked up at Gaara "Eat something…" I kissed his cheek and ran upto Temari's room.

**

* * *

**

If you like or hate it, please review!


	7. Quick! Hide!

"Really Temari?" I blushed at what I was wearing.

It was a really mini dark crimson red skirt that barley hid my ass, but Temari was kind enough to give me black leggings that stopped half way up my upper legs. And for a top, it was a tight black top with a V neckline that showed way to much of my chest. But it was sleeveless as well. Temari also gave me red doll shoes.

"You look fine, and plus, think about it when Gaara sees" She winked at me making me blush.

"But I'm dressed like a bimbo!"

Temari sighed "Come on lets go see Gaara, we've been shopping all day."

I blushed again and stared to follow her lead.

* * *

Temari knocked on two double doors. "Enter…" A voice said from the other side.

Temari grinned at me before opening the door, I stood where I was.

"Hey Gaara…" Temari said, not realising that I hadn't followed her.

"Where's Rin?" His voice asked, showing worry in it.

"Huh?" Temari said. "Hold on a moment, I'll go get her…" Her voice went darker and more demotic like.

She stepped outside his office to glare at me. "Get in there…" She pointed to Gaara's office. "…Now" She growled.

"B-but--"

She didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence, she grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into his office.

As I was dragged in, I could see Gaara watching us. Amusement danced in his eyes. I gave him a panicked look as his eyes trailed down my body. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when he finally looked into my eyes. They were full of lust and love.

He looked back at Temari "Has anyone looked at her?" he asked.

Temari thought for a moment before answering "Yeah, I'm sure that cute guy from one of the shops we went into tried to touch her ass…some others tried to grope her…" Temari was unaware of Gaara's face getting more and more outraged by the second.

He was over to me in a flash, holding me to his chest tightly, as if his life depended on it.

"You didn't like them, did you?" He asked.

I looked up at him, looking him in the eye "No, only you" I let a smile fall on my lips. Gaara smiled a small smile back before he lightly placed his lips over mine.

"HELLO YOUTHFULL SUNA!!!" A familiar, yes frightening voice yelled/screamed.

I froze, Gaara pulled back to smirk at me.

"It isn't…" I whispered.

"Yes, but only because it's my first year of being Kazekage, Naruto and his friends wanted to visit."

"Please don't tell me…"

"Yes, Gai and Lee are here too"

Quick as a flash, I was out of Gaara's arms and crawling under his desk, I slowly began to rock myself back and forth with my knees pulled up to my chest.

I could see Gaara look under the desk with a confused look.

"Gai's s-scary…" I stuttered out.

Gaara smirked and sat on his chair, his legs pulled in closer to me, but he left me some space.

"AH! ISN'T IT THE YOUTHFULL KAZEKAGE OF SUNA!!!"

I shuddered at the too familiar voice of Gai.

"Gai, will you please keep your voice down. You might scare _someone_" He said.

"Oh, sorry lord Kazekage" He said, I could imagine his good guy pose right now. I shivered at it. Way to familiar!

"Gaara!!" Naruto's voice chimed in.

"Hello, Naruto" Gaara said back. "I welcome you all to Suna, Naruto, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji and…_Sasuke_" I could tell by the way he said his name, he didn't like him. I've never really met him, so I wouldn't know.

"Congratulations on your first year of being the Kazekage!" Naruto said happily.

I smiled, I wonder what they would think of me if they seen me now.

"Gaara…" Kakashi's voice said.

"Yes? Kakashi?" Gaara said.

"…Why is there someone under your desk?" He asked.

I jumped at this, hitting my head of the table with a loud bang. I rubbed my head.

"Ow…" I breathed out, my eyes went wide and I covered my mouth up with my hands.

'_Now Gai's sure going to get me!'_

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	8. bride?

I stood still, holding my breath, waiting. Waiting for something, anything. That was until Gaara spoke.

"Are you sure there's someone under my desk?" He said, trying to defend me.

"Quite sure" Kakashi said.

I sighed _'Might as well give up my cover, otherwise they'll force me out…'_

"It's ok Gaara…" I said, crawling out from under the desk. Gaara sighed and nodded.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Everyone was staring at me, Gaara didn't really like this so he let a low growl rumble within him.

"Gaara…" Kakashi said.

I smiled at him _'Hasn't aged a day'_

"…Who's this?" He asked, eyeing me.

"This is…" Gaara said "…Rin Suzuki, if you remember her" He said, trying to keep his cool.

I looked at the stranger called 'Sasuke' I didn't like him, his body language was cocky and arrogant.

My eyes shifted to something hovering over me. I looked up, Gai was hovering over me, fake tears streamed down his face.

"Meep…" I sprang onto Gaara's knee and held him for dear life "…Save me!"

"Oh how you hurt me…" Gai said, still crying. I shivered rapidly.

Gaara kept a tight hold on me.

"Y-you mean she's…?" Naruto's voice said.

My face lit up and I pounced on him, hugging him happily "Naruto! It's good to see you, you knuckle head!" I said.

"Good to see you too…Rin…" He hugged me back.

I looked over to Kakashi and grinned at him before pouncing on him "Kakashi! Good to see you too! You haven't aged a day!"

Kakashi smiled and hugged me back "And you've gotten more…womanly" I blushed at that. I then quickly hugged Sakura. I sighed and them let go of them.

"I've missed you guys…" I sniffed.

"What about my hug?" Lee said.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you too Lee"

I heard Gai sniffle a cry "W-what about me Rin? Do I not deserve a hug?"

A shiver rolled up my spine before I hid behind someone. I didn't really know who it was, really.

"S-scary…" I said quietly.

"Rin, how are you even here? You died on that mission…" Sakura said.

I frowned "That's what I want to know, I thought I died again, but then I wake up in a hospital with my dad next to me. That was like, I duno, three years ago, and then I suddenly just wake up here again. It's just all too confusing, I want answers" I admitted.

"Well, it's good to have you back!" Naruto said, looking on the bright side.

I smiled up at him "Yeah"

"Ahem…" Gaara's voice said, I looked up at him, there was a scowl on his face. "…Do you have any where to stay?" He asked.

Everyone shook their head, except for me though.

"Right…" Gaara said "…I'll let you stay in a rental house…" He pulled something out of a drawer and threw them at Kakashi. He caught them without even trying.

"Go have a look at it, come see me later…" He looked at me "…I want a word with you" He said angrily. I flinched at his harsh tone.

I looked up at the person I hid behind, I instantly jumped away from him. It was Sasuke, has he been watching me the whole time? Because he kept on staring at me. Weird.

Everyone looked at me and Gaara before leaving us alone. When the door closed, Gaara stood up and walked over to me, there was defiantly a scowl on his face, that's for sure.

I backed away, until my back hit the wall. He continued to walk over to me, until we were inches apart.

"Why did you hug them?" He growled "You're _mine_, you belong to _me_" he said.

"Gaara, I've not seen them in a long time. I've missed them, but I don't feel what I feel for you to them. It was just a friendly hug, I'm not interested in them that way" I said, every word I spoke was the truth.

He relaxed a little before giving me a soft smile "Just remember it, ok?" He said.

I smiled "I already have"

"Good…" He place his lips over mine, my stomach did a back flip and fluttered.

'_Yup, he's jealous'_

I smiled into the kiss as he began to suck and nip my upper lip. A faint blush reached my cheeks as he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

There was a knock at the door, Gaara pulled back but kept his arms around me.

"Enter…" Gaara said.

An old man walked in and looked at the Kazekage. "…Elder? Why are you here?" Gaara asked, confused.

The old man sighed before saying "It's time you picked your bride to be…"

I raised my eyebrows. _'Bride?'_

**

* * *

**

Please review! ^.^ And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. The tree to my sister

"Uh…Rin…" Gaara said nervously "…Could you give us a moment?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow "Sure, I'd like to know who your bride is going to be" I said, but I couldn't help the feeling that I said it a bit too harshly.

I started to walk away but Gaara's hand stopped me, I looked over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I said, holding back the anger that bubbled within me.

He just shook his head and mumbled "Never mind…"

My eyes tightened as I shrugged of his hand and walked out the door. I could feel Gaara's eyes on my back as I left.

I didn't really have a clue to where I was going, I just wandered off. Walking out the building and down the streets.

Something green caught my eyes, my head swirled round to the colour. It was unusual to have such a colour because everything was brown and sandy.

But there, over in the distance was a tree.

I blinked _'Why the hell is there a tree out here! The sun should have killed it by now!'_

The tree was very unusual as I approached it, my eyes narrowed. It looked like there was an angel carved into it. It was like a statue was coming out of it, its hands were over its hand, crosses over.

There was a person with the tree, looking if anyone would buy. There was a large crowd round it, wondering why there was a tree out here.

I walked over to the man that was trying to sell it.

He looked at me and smiled "Taking a liking to my find?" He said.

I blinked at him and gave him a blank expression "What?"

His smile widened "I found this tree here, in a cave in the mountains. Strange little tree too, it mustn't have been watered at all, but here it is, fully grown, but it sure is small for a tree" He commented.

I looked back at the tree, it sure has caught my attention. It almost seemed familiar.

I reached out the statue that was in the tree, my hand moved slow and shakily, probably thinking it would start talking to me or something because it was so life like.

My hand stopped when I looked at what the statue was holding, I frowned at moved my hand to the thing it was holding, my hand went over the statues.

My eyes went wide as an electric bolt ran up my hand and arm, then slowly running round my body. I clenched my teeth at the sudden pain lit up, soon it started to give me a very bad headache. My hand was still over the statues.

But it soon became too much for me, my vision was getting blurrier and blurrier and soon my world went blank, pulling me into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

Dream

_I could see that I was floating, in a bright light. I looked around, but nothing was there._

"_Rin…" A giggling voice called out._

_My head looked around frantically, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello?" I called back out._

"…_Rin…" the voice said, coming out of a light._

_I shielded my eyes from the intense light._

"…_Rin" The voice said, something touched my shoulder. I didn't know you could feel anything in a dream._

_I moved my hands away from my face, to come face to face with…me? And older version of me?_

_I pulled back to point at her "Who are you!"_

_She giggled and put her hands on her hips "You don't remember you own sister? Because I remember you" She said._

_I looked more closely at her, my eyes squinted at her "Emily?" I said._

_She smiled at me "In the flesh"_

_I raised an eyebrow at her "Flesh? Really? You're dead, remember" I said._

"_W-well…" She said looking away in the distance "…About that, and about me being your twin…" She bit her lip nervously. _

_I frowned "Go on…" I urged._

_She looked back at me, looking me in the eye. "I'm alive…" She whispered._

_My eyes widened before I grabbed her shoulders and shook her "How! Where are you! I'll come get you!" I said, more like yelled. I started to shake her._

_She put her hands over mine and smiled softly at me "But you already have…" She said, her voice was becoming distant._

"_What?" I said._

"_I'll tell you when you wake up…" She said, putting her index finger on my nose and smiled before disappearing._

"_Wait!" I called out as I reached out to catch thin air. "Don't go…" I whispered._

**Dream end**

* * *

Something woke me up, it was a touch to my shoulder that made my eyes flash open.

I sat up and looked around me, it was the strangest thing. The tree from before wasn't there, but all around me… I was in a sphere of something. But what? It looked to be ice, or water?

The night sky shined brightly above me as people stared at me from the other side. I frowned, what was going on?

Something red caught my eyes, I looked in that direction. Gaara!

He was on the other side, banging on the ice or water, whatever it was! He was calling my name out, but I couldn't hear him. It was like he was muted.

I shakily stood up until I was fully up straight.

A light sparked from behind me, I swirled round. Like in my dream, I shielded my eyes from the shining light.

When the light died down, I came face to face from the stranger in my dream. My sister.

My eyes went wide "E-Emily…" I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled, she opened her arms out to me. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"…It's really you…" I whispered "…You're here…" I could feel tears springing up in my eyes.

She giggled and hugged me back "You act like it's a good thing" She said.

I looked up to her and sniffed "What'd you mean?"

Her eyes tightened and her smile vanished from her face "Melrose is back"

I froze.

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me if you like it! ^.^ Don't be shy, even if it's just because of my spelling, which is probably bad


	10. truth about who I am

I don't know how long I had stayed still for, but it felt like years. I was in Emily's arms. But I was too confused. Wasn't Emily supposed to be dead? And who exactly is 'Melrose'?

"I don't understand…" I said, frustrated.

Emily stroked my head "I'll tell you everything you need to know, right now, you need to go see your boyfriend, he looks like he's about to murder someone…" She whispered, I couldn't help but blush at her words.

I looked over my shoulder, Gaara was glaring daggers at Emily.

I let go of her "What is this…?" I pointed to the sphere like thing that was all around us.

Emily chuckled "I'll tell you soon, right now, he's the main priority…" She nodded in Gaara's direction.

I sighed and turned round to face Gaara, I smiled a small smile, I didn't fool him. He glared at me. I winced at his cold look but kept my smile on.

I started to walk over to him, slowly, wondering if he hated me right now. I could see him relax as I walked near him, but not much, he kept glancing back at Emily.

As I approached the ice sphere, it quickly started to disappear, until it was all gone.

I was a few feet away from Gaara, my smile still planted on my face.

I reached out to him as I took another step toward him, he quickly grabbed my hand and slammed me against his hard chest. I blushed.

His arms wrapped round me possessively, now I could feel him relax.

"What were you thinking…" He growled.

I pulled back to look at him "This didn't happen on purpose, it just…happened" I admitted. He searched my voice, seeing if I was lying or not. He sighed after he realised it was the truth.

"So who's that then…?" He asked, glancing up at Emily and then back at me.

"She's my--"

"--I'm her sister…" Emily said kindly "…And I am sorry for disturbing your village, Kazekage-sama" She bowed.

_'Since when did she know him?'_

He nodded in acknowledgement before continuing to glare at her. "I think we should go somewhere less…crowded…" Gaara said, looking around at the people that were watching us. I suddenly felt nervous as their stares bored into me, I swear that I had seen a group of girls glaring at me for reasons I don't know.

Emily nodded and smiled at us "Where shall we go?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll take you to my house, then you can answer my questions"

"And mine" I added.

Gaara looked at me from the corner of his eyes, he smirked at me.

She nodded as Gaara started to lead us through the crowd. Emily followed behind us.

* * *

Gaara sat down on a chair and pulled me down onto his lap, I held in my blush.

Emily sat on the sofa, looking perfectly at ease.

"Now…" Gaara said "…How did you get here? I remember Rin saying that you were dead, explain yourself" He demanded.

I smiled to myself.

Emily took in a deep breath "Well, my name is Emily Suzuki. You obviously know that much…" She said "…sixteen years ago, if you remember, there was the grate war against the nine tailed fox. Our family…" She looked at me as I gave her a confused look. "…Fought to defend the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. But before we could deliver our last blow, something happened…" She frowned as she continued "…Our family rivals had decided on ambushing the Ryuu clan. We were all at a disadvantage, we were all weak from the fight and our chakra supply was pretty much low…" She stopped and looked at me.

"You said 'Ryuu' not Suzuki, why is that?" I asked, frowning at her.

She sighed "Let me finish…" She said "…They wiped most of us out, they wanted to be the most known and powerful clan known through all the nations. But as they were attacking, our mother was giving birth to a baby, Rin…" She turned to smile at me, I didn't smile back. "…By the time she had given birth, almost our entire clan had been destroyed in the fight, mother was on her own for the next few days, trying to survive and provide for Rin. But when she had almost gotten to the Konoha gates, she was ambushed by the clan that had tried to wipe the Ryuu clan out."

My frown deepened _'Something's not right…_'

"She only had moments before they slaughtered her and Rin, but with all her strength she fought back until she was beaten badly and only found one possible answer…" She looked me in the eyes, I shied away from them, there was something in her eyes I didn't like.

"…She did the forbidden jutsu, she sent you into the other dimension. Our opposite world."

My eyes widened and I stiffened, Gaara's arms wrapped round me protectively.

"They h-how does that explain to why I'm here?" I almost yelled at her.

She smiled sweetly at me "You know how you're good with the elements water and ice…" she said.

I nodded slowly.

"When you came here the first time, that was because of the water. You unknowingly summoned the dragon spirit to help you. And the second time you came here was because of the blue moon. Those elements are both water, the moon is the waters source of energy. That's why our clan name is Ryuu, dragon spirit. The dragon spirit of the moon. But sorry to disappoint you…" she said "…You can only transfer twice so there's no going back, you're stuck here"

I sighed and put my head in my hands and slid onto the floor, quiet sobs escaped me.

"So…" I whispered "…My whole life has been a lie"

Emily got of the couch and walked over to me and then bent down.

I peeked up at her, she was smiling.

"At least you know the truth" She said cheerfully.

It was at that moment, at that time, that I wished Emily would just disappear.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a boring chapter, but please review and tell me what you think!

**The next chapter will reveal more about who Emily really is!**


	11. you might lose her

I walked through the corridors of Gaara's house, I haven't talked to anyone that much for a week now, not since I had been told the _truth_ about who I am.

After all, my life has been a lie up until that moment. Emily has been smiling and talking to everyone, and I don't know why but I really wished that she _would_ disappear. There was something about her that I didn't like, and she didn't even tell me how she got here and how she's alive. But every time I try to ask her, she changes the conversation.

Gaara had been talking to Emily more often that I wanted, maybe I was just jealous, or maybe just because there is new information in my head.

I shrugged it of as I approached the kitchen, there was voices from the other side. I stopped to listen.

"How about we go do something Gaara" Emily's voice said.

"Like what?" Gaara answered.

"I duno, oh! Let's go watch the sun set! If we go to the tallest building I'd bet that it would look really pretty!"

I heard Gaara sigh "Alright" There was a smile in his voice. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest.

I stepped away from the door and headed toward the front door, Temari stepped out of her bedroom door just as I walked past her.

"Hey Rin!" She said happily.

"Leave me alone…" I muttered opening the front door then slamming it shut.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V

I really didn't want to go with Emily, I wanted to be with Rin. But recently Emily had been dragging me everywhere so I hardly got to even see Rin.

At night was probably the only time I ever got to see her, but then again, she had recently been staying up longer than I expected and by the time I had fallen asleep, she would come to bed but when I woke up she wouldn't be there.

It hurt me because it felt like she was avoiding me.

I heard the door slam shut, I jumped out of my train of thought as I went to investigate who had slammed the door.

Temari was staring at the door, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not really bothered by the answer.

Temari turned to me "Rin…" My hearing kicked in "…She's been acting strange lately" She said.

I nodded.

"Forget about her…" Emily's voice said "…Let her sort things out" She said.

I turned round to glare at her "I cant forget about her…" I growled.

Emily raised and eyebrow before changing the subject, she smiled at me and said "Come on, lets go see that sun set"

Temari glared at Emily before looking at me "We need to talk" With that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. She slammed the door on Emily's face.

Temari spun round to glare at me, I glared back.

"What'd you want?" I asked.

"Gaara…" She started "…You need to stop spending so much time with Emily, think about Rin!" She said.

"I do think about her" I stated.

Temari shook her head "Not the same! This about it, you and Emily, together, thing about how that would make her feel!"

My face palled as I clicked on, if I kept this up, I'd be sure to lose Rin.

"You mean…" I whispered.

"Gaara, she's going to end up getting angry and brake up with you!"

My face turned a ghostly white at the thought, I turned to the door, opened it and sprinted out the door then out the front door.

"Gaara!" Temari called.

"I need to go find Rin!" I called back.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

I sat at the back of a quiet ally, just letting the quietness comfort me. Maybe I was depressed. Or maybe just angry.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest, hugging myself tightly.

'_Whatever happened to that music box?'_

I placed my head on my knees and yawned. I've not been going to sleep lately, every time I tried, I felt full awake.

"Rin…" A voice hissed.

I looked up to see Emily hovering over me.

"Yes?" I said in a dull voice.

"Grow up!" She said.

I smirked at her _'Is that all she wanted to say? 'Grow up'?'_

I looked back at the gowned "Too late, I've already grown up, you missed it" I said blankly.

She snarled at me and as quick as a flash, she had me pinned against the wall by the neck.

My eyes went wide, why would my own sister do that to me! Didn't she care about me!

She glared darkly at me "Thanks to you, my days of planning are ruined" She hissed.

A shadow was cast over my face, covering my eyes.

"Is that is then? Planning?" I said "You're different now…" I mumbled.

"What'd you mean _'different'_" She said, angrily.

"In my dreams…" I whispered "…You were kind to me, but the way you treat me now, is like you're a whole different person. Who exactly are you?"

She smirked at me "You're getting there…" She said before disappearing into a shadow.

I slid back down to the ground, a tear escaped my eye, I wiped it away.

**

* * *

**

Please tell me if you liked it, or if I need to add to it! Please review! And be honest, tell me if it was too boring! =)


	12. Sasuke's lecture

I was still sitting in the alleyway, it was dark now. Its been that way for a few hours now, and it was getting pretty cold.

"What're you doing?" A voice asked next to me.

I jumped at this, I hadn't heard anyone approach me.

I looked up. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?" I asked.

He smirked at me "I could ask you the same question, why are _you_ here?"

I looked away "No reason…" I lied.

He sat down next to me "I don't believe you…" He said. "…Just tell me" He demanded.

I sighed, I knew I was a terrible liar "Because…" I said quietly "…Emily, I cant help the feeling that she's out to get me"

He snorted "Really…" He said, it sounded like he didn't believe me.

I turned round to glare at him "I'm telling the truth, she almost threatened me. Ugh!" I said, frustrated "…You wouldn't understand"

He shook his head "I understand, I've felt that before, with my bother…" he went of in thought.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

I stood up, my joints cracked with a popping noise as I stretched.

"Ah…that felt good…" I said as a small smile spread across my face.

"Feeling better, are we?" Sasuke said, suddenly at my side.

I blinked and then looked at him, I shrugged "I don't know, probably one of my mood swings…" I admitted "…You never know when my mood will change…" I looked back down.

Sasuke's hand was placed on my shoulder "Listen…" He said calmly "…If Emily is acting up strangely, just come to me, I'll put her in her place"

I frowned _'Since when is he so generous?'_

"Sure…" I said.

Sasuke nodded "I think you should go talk to Gaara, he's been running round looking for you all day, he's worried"

My eyebrows risen "I thought he was going to watch the sun set with Emily"

Sasuke shook his head "Apparently Temari had a few words with him that sent him on a rampage looking for you"

I nodded "Maybe I should go apologise to him, I've been avoiding him, but it's not my fault, I've only just been told who I really am"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "And who are you?"

I smiled up at him "Rin Ryuu"

He blinked "…" it seemed that he was stunned at that.

"Ok, I'm going!" I said, running off "…Bye Sasuke!" I called back.

'_What the hell was that! Did he do a mood jutsu or something? I wonder if they're real…'_

I ran as fast I could up the dark, empty streets of Suna.

"RIN!" Gai's voice came, I froze, one leg out in mid air.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING OUT AT SUCH A TIME OF NIGHT!" He yelled, popping out of nowhere in particular.

He approached me with a large smile on his face, I was still frozen but I felt shivers roll up my spine.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

I flinched and screamed "RAPE! SEXUAL HARASMENT!" I kneed him in the balls.

His face screwed up in pain before he crumbled to the ground in agonising pain.

"Right in the snickers…." He cried.

I shivered before taking off running again.

'_I wonder if he knows what a snickers in…'_

I followed the familiar path that lead to Gaara's house.

* * *

I barged through the door and slammed it shut, part of the reason I was running away from Gai, but mostly because I had to see Gaara.

Someone came running through, it was Temari, she had a half glare and a half relaxed face on. She pulled me into an embrace.

"Where the hell have you been!" She growled in my ear.

"I was…just…thinking…" I said, struggling for the right words.

Temari pulled back to look at me "Think about what?" She demanded.

I sighed "About Gaara and…Emily"

Temari's eyes tightened before she moved next to my ear and said "I don't like her ether" She whispered.

I felt myself relax, but I didn't know why.

"Temari" Gaara's voice called "Who's at the door?"

He walked down the stairs and seen Temari hugging me, he relaxed before bolting over to me and snatched me out of Temari's arms. There was a whirl of sand. Before I realised it, we were in Gaara's room.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all day for you" He hissed.

"I was out"

"Where?" He growled, his arms tightened around me like a clamp.

"I was just sitting in an alleyway"

"Why?"

I shrugged, trying to ignore the pain that shook my heart, thinking about the memory about Emily and Gaara.

"Answer me" He demanded.

"You and Emily…" I said quietly.

Gaara froze "You think we're…"

"I heard Emily ask you out, what do you expect me to think?" I almost growled at him but I kept it quiet.

I could feel Gaara shake his head "No, no, I could never think something like that, I've already got you. Why would I want Emily? I feel no attraction to her to the way I feel toward you, don't you understand?" he whispered.

"Understand what?" I asked, not looking up at him.

He placed his hand under my chin and make me look up, into his deep sea foam eyes.

"I love you…" He placed his lips over mine, I closed my eyes.

It was those words, they comforted me, my stomach was sent on back flips and fluttered like a butterfly.

'_I love you…'_ His words echoed in my head, over and over.

When we broke apart, I nuzzled his neck and whispered "I love you too…"

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it's a bit cheesy, but I couldn't resist!

**Please tell me if you like, or hate it or you think it was plain boring ^.^ Thanks! But I still think I rushed this chapter.**


	13. wake up!

**Dream**

_Where was I? I was just floating, like the dreams I used to have, in the dark, blue water. I was motionless and unmoving. I've gotten used to these dreams, but I cant help wonder why I'm back in this dream._

"_Rin…" a voice echoed._

_I looked round, searching for the source of the voice. "Hello…!" I called out._

"_Rin!" The voice was scared and shaky._

"_Who's there?" I called out again, alarmed. _

"_Help me!" The voice called out again._

"_I cant see you! Who are you!" I was beginning to panic, the voice was putting me on edge. _

_There was a quick beam of light before it disappeared again, I looked at what had appeared. _

_I blinked "Emily?" I whispered, it was Emily. But not the one I've been seeing for the past few days. The one in front of me was my mirror image and was my same age. But the only difference was that she looked like she had been beat up and left to die._

"_What happened…?" I whispered as I reached out to her. She flinched as she seen me moving toward her._

_She acted quickly and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me "You have to help me!" She begged._

_I felt myself shake "W-what's going on?" I whispered "Why're you treating me like the way you are?"_

_Emily shook her head "That's not me! Please you have to listen!"_

"_I'm listening…" I whispered, looking down._

"_You have to stop Melrose, if you don't, she'll destroy everything and kill you!" She said, shaking me again._

"_But where is she?"_

"_She's me, she's taken my form. But the only thing is, she's made herself look older."_

_I thought it over "So, is everything she told me a lie?" I asked._

_Emily shook her head "There's no time to discuss that now. Once you've brought Melrose down, she's get sent back into a parallel universe. Just like you did"_

"_So you want me to kill her?" My face was clouded over with confusion. _

"_No…I want you to brake the jutsu she did. Once she's gone, I'll be set free, I'll then explain everything to you after"_

"_I thought you were dead" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow._

"_No time! Now, all you need to do is fight her. When you're fight her, I want you to make her week and do this jutsu…" _

_She showed me some hand signs, once she was finished she looked back up at me to see if I got it._

_I nodded "I'm sure I'll remember, but when do you want me to fight her?"_

"_Whenever your ready, but please hurry…" Emily said as she started to disappear. Once she disappeared, so did the dream._

**End dream**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, I blinked a few times until I could make the things around me come into view. I first thing that I noticed was, red?

'_Oh, that's right!'_

I remembered the scenes from last night, I smiled at that.

I snuggled closer to Gaara, he moaned softly in his sleep. I smiled into his collarbone.

I tugged on his top lightly "Gaara…" I whispered. No response.

"…Gaara…" I said in a sing song voice "…Wake up"

Still no response, my eye twitched.

"Oi! Gaara!" I yelled.

Once again, no response.

"Damn it…" I muttered, I got up out of bed and left the room.

* * *

I re-entered the room, holding a pot and a pan in my hands. An evil smile on my face. This was defiantly going to work.

My smile widened as I clashed the items together, making a loud bang.

"Gaara!" I yelled, still banging the pot and pan together. "Wake up!"

I stopped banging, seeing if he woke up. Nothing, all he did was toss over in his sleep.

"Ugh…" I growled, frustrated.

'_Damn he's a deep sleeper…'_

"Hey…" Kankuro's voice came "…What's with all the banging?" He asked, walking in the room while rubbing his eye.

I sighed and pointed at Gaara "He wont wake up…" I whined.

Kankuro smirked and was about to say something when-- "What's going on?" Temari asked walking in.

I was still pointing at Gaara "He wont wake up…"

Temari smirked and was about to say something but Kankuro butted in "I've got this sis, just sit back and relax…" He said.

Temari rolled her eyes "Well, if he brakes your neck, don't hold me responsible"

Kankuro grinned "he wont do anything, just watch and learn…" He turned back to Gaara and blew in a gust of wind.

"GAARA! RIN'S BEING RAPED BY GAI!" He screamed in a girly voice.

I twitched, he knew that I was scared of Gai but did he really have to bring it up!

Gaara's eyes shot open as he bolted up straight. His eyes searching, for…me? His eyes landed on me and he was over to me in an instant. Holding me closely.

"Don't worry…" He soothed "…I wont let him touch you"

"Er…Gaara…" I mumbled

Temari cleared her throat "Gaara, Kankuro was just joking…" She said.

"Excuse me?" He said, looking over to them.

"Gaara, Kankuro got you to wake up…eventually…" I muttered the last part.

Gaara glared at Kankuro "Perfect choice of words…" Temari muttered.

"Rin, I'll be back in one moment, Kankuro, follow me…" Gaara left the room. Kankuro gulped and followed after him.

Temari was about to leave but I stopped her "Temari!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder.

"I need your help"

**

* * *

**

I feel that this chapter was rushed, and I don't know if it was any good so… please review! ^.^


	14. End of Melrose and the found music box!

"Ok, Temari, have you got the plan?" I asked seriously.

Temari nodded "I'll go get started…" She ran off.

I smiled _'She's going down…'_ I looked out the bedroom window _'…Melrose, I wont let you win'_

"HELP ME!" Kankuro's voice screamed.

"Huh?" I leaned out from the bedroom window and looked down.

I raised an eyebrow, Gaara was chasing Kankuro.

'_You don't see that everyday…'_ I couldn't help but laugh, Gaara stopped chasing Kankuro and looked up at the window I was looking out, his room window.

He smiled up at me before chasing Kankuro again.

"Ok, time to get ready"

* * *

I was standing in a training ground area, it was just a big open area filled with sand.

Emily stood opposite from me, there was a smirk upon her face.

"So you really want to fight me? I warn you now, I wont go easy on you" She said. _'No, I'll kill you Rin'_ a voice echoed in my head.

I frowned at her and pretended I didn't hear it.

"And I promise I wont hold back"

Temari and Gaara were watching from the side lines. Gaara had a permanent scowl on his face, he was probably worried that I was going to get hurt. I wonder where Kankuro is.

"And, GO!" Temari said.

Emily charged at me, I froze momentarily, I hadn't fought like this in a while so I'm probably going to be a bit rusty.

I jumped out the way before she could land a blow to my stomach. Damn she was fast. Emily twirled round and kicked me in the side, sending my flying to the side. I landed on the hard ground with a low thud.

"Ow…" I rubbed my side and stood up.

Emily smiled at me and came at me again, she tried to land a few blows and kicks. But I fought back, I pushed some of my chakra into the palm of my hand and snapped it forward into her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

I smiled back at her and said "That's what you get for messing with me!"

I heard her growl and jump up, she charged at me like an angry bull.

I just managed to dodge her attack by inches, I grabbed her arm and twisted it round, I then punched her in the stomach numerous amounts of times.

When I finished punching her, I let her go. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her face was turning green.

"I don't feel so good…" She said.

I smirked down at her "And that's what you get…" I bent down to her "…Melrose"

Her face was both shocked and twisted in pain "So you figured it out, but there's still no way you're going to get Emily back!" She spat.

I smirked down at her "Oh is there?"

I started making hand signs, the one's that Emily showed me.

Melrose frowned "What're you doing!" She yelled.

I ignored her as I seen a white circle surround her, Melrose's eyes went wide, she stared at me in pure shock.

"I'm not going down like this!" She yelled, trying to get up.

"I don't think that's going to work…" A voice said. "…I want you out of this world Melrose"

A figure appeared out of the light.

Melrose's head snapped up, she looked directly at the figure. Suddenly, the light started to warp around Melrose, she fought against it as hard as she could.

When the light had finally engulfed Melrose, it disappeared. But it left behind the figure from before.

"Emily?" I asked.

The light disappeared from the person, revealing…me?

"Hello Rin…" She said. "Remember me?"

I smiled "It's nice to finally meet you" I said "Emily"

Emily smiled at me, she wasn't older than me like Melrose had tried to pull off, she was my mirror image. She was the one I seen in my dreams. My twin.

"I cant stay here for long…" She said.

My face dropped "Why?"

"Because I'm dead, remember, Melrose killed me when I was a baby. Now listen to me…" She said "…Yes your second name is Ryuu, and Melrose is Melrose Uchiha. She was killed but preserved herself in a tree, there was both a chance I could get out but Melrose beat me to it"

"So the Uchiha clan destroyed the Ryuu clan?"

Emily nodded "Have you still got that necklace?" She asked.

"Oh…" I looked over to Gaara, he walked toward us and pulled of the necklace out. He handed it to me and stayed next to me.

"You mean this thing?" I asked, handing it out to her.

Emily took it "Yes…" She smiled pulling out something.

My eyes widened "The music box! But…how?" I breathed.

"When I was stuck with Melrose, we had access to each others things, and I took this of her. It was our mothers you know…" She said.

"Really?"

Emily nodded "When you open the music box, it'll show you mothers melody. She sang it to us when we were born, but you'll not remember something like that"

I smiled at her kindly.

"Anyway, how did you do that to Melrose?"

"Do what?"

"She looked kinda…sick…"

Temari stepped forward, a grin on her face "I made her breakfast"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Gaara's face screw up "If anyone could eat your cooking, I'd personally congratulate them"

I giggled at that.

The light appeared again, Emily's face dropped "Look's like I've got to go…"

"It's not fair!" I stomped my foot.

Emily laughed "I'll see you tonight!" The light captured her, almost instantly disappearing, she was there no more.

I stared at the space where she was standing, I then looked at the ground. She left behind the music box and the necklace.

"There was so much I wanted to ask her…" I whispered.

* * *

I sat cross-legged on Gaara's bed, I was dressed for bed, Gaara was just getting ready in the bathroom.

I held the two items in my hands, they both had smooth surfaces, I felt where the lock was for the necklace.

But I still couldn't believe that Melrose and Emily had disappeared so quickly. I thought Melrose would be a lot harder to fight, but it seems that we were both on the same levels. It makes me wonder how she managed to slaughter my clan.

The bathroom door opened, revealing an almost naked Gaara, he was only in his black boxers.

Heat flooded to my cheeks as I turned away, he chuckled at me.

"Like what you see?" He said, making me blush harder.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

I looked back down at the two items. Gaara sat on the bed and crawled over to me, he then wrapped his legs and arms round me so I couldn't escape. The position he was on me made my face go redder than his hair.

"Are you going to open it?" He asked.

I nodded and with shaky fingers, I placed the jewel of the necklace into the lock of the music box.

The top of the music box flipped open, revealing a glass dancing ballet. I twisted the necklace in the lock. When I stopped twisting it, the music box started play that familiar melody.

I smiled at it and listened intently.

'C_ome to me children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the world of_

_Darkness and magic_

_With all my power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your dreams _

_Hopes and illusions'_

"I remember this, it was in my dreams. It sang to me…"

"It's really pretty…" He said, staring at the music box. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad Melrose is gone" I leaned back into Gaara, his arms tightened.

"And no one will ever hurt you…" He whispered "…Rin, I want to ask you something" His voice deepened.

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes "What is it?"

He thought it over before answering "Marry me"

**

* * *

**

I know it's kinda rushed, but I'll explain more in the next chapter! I promise! ^.^ Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	15. Kankura

I stared at Gaara in disbelief, did he really want to get married? To me?

"Gaara…" I whispered, Gaara's face was pleading.

"Please, I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. I want you to be mine" He said.

I smiled a soft, kind smile. "I already belong to you…" I whispered.

"Please, Rin, please, marry me"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening my eyes "Gaara…" I said "…You already know the answer"

"Please say yes" He pleaded.

I smiled hugely at him "YES!" I tackled him, making us fall of the bed.

Gaara's arms wrapped round me, I could tell he hadn't expected that reaction, he was shocked. Or maybe overly happy…

"Thank you!" He said, moving me from the floor and back onto the bed. He then rushed out the room to do something.

A few moments later, he came running back through the room with a black box in his hands.

He sat down on the bed next to me, he then grabbed my left hand when he opened the box.

Gaara slid a ring onto my wedding finger. He let go.

I examined the ring. It was a gold ring with the words 'Forever mine' on it. There were some sapphire jewels here and there. I found it utterly beautiful, my breath was blown away.

"Do you like it?" Gaara asked.

I smiled up at him, my eyes shining brightly "I love it!" I threw my arms round him and we fell back down against the bed, his arms were around me.

"I'm wearing mine too" He said.

I nuzzled his neck "Rin Sabaku…" I joked "…It just rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" I said.

I could feel Gaara smile into my hair, he like it when I said that.

He stroked my head "Time to go to sleep, Rin Sabaku" He said.

I giggled "Yes oh loving husband to be" I laughed.

Gaara chuckled "Goodnight Rin" he said.

"G'night…"

* * *

I woke then next day, warm arms were around me. I smiled.

'_Wait a minute! Wasn't Emily supposed to visit!'_ I shook that thought out of my head, I'm sure she'd come and visit me in my next dream.

I yawned and slipped through Gaara's arms easily and then making my way out of the room with a smile on my face.

* * *

1 hour later

I put the pancakes on the plates and waited for everyone to come down.

Kankuro was the first, he smelt it before anyone. I blinked when I seen him, was he wearing makeup? And why was his hair in a bun?

I sighed _'I'm not going to even ask…'_ thought silently, I was still wondering.

Temari came down next, she smiled at me and went wide eyed as Kankuro.

She the smirked at him "Hello Kankuro oh! I mean Kankura" She joked.

I snorted at her "If he's going to cross dress, he could at least apply the makeup more correctly" I said.

Kankuro glared at us "I'm not a girl, now shut up and eat…"

"Wait!" Temari said.

"What!" Kankuro snapped.

'_Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…'_

"Look!" Temari pointed to the open window, Kankuro looked round.

Temari took that opportunity to pour something on Kankuro's pancakes. I raised an eyebrow.

Temari moved back to whisper in my ear "Hot sauce…"

I smiled a crooked smile and looked back at Kankuro.

"There's nothing there…" he said, turning back around to face us.

"Of course not…" I said, sitting down opposite from Kankuro. Temari sat next to Kankuro.

"Morning…" A deep voice said.

I smiled but didn't look round, Gaara slid down in the seat next to me. He was in a rather cheerful mood. He turned round to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and gave him one back.

"Ahem…" Kankuro's voice said, rather annoyed. "…Can we eat not--OW!" Kankuro said after there was a bang from under the table.

"What was that for! Why'd you kick me!" He said, glaring at Gaara.

Gaara glared at him back, ten times worse. Kankuro shivered and went back down to eat his pancakes.

I bit my lip, holding back laughter.

Gaara and I placed our hands on the table and got ready to eat when--

Temari gasped "YOU'RE ENGAGED!" She screamed.

Kankuro shocked on his food and fell back in his chair, choking. I didn't know if it was from the hot sauce or from that statement.

Heat flooded to my cheeks and I hid away into Gaara's shoulder, blushing madly. Gaara wrapped an arm round me.

"Yes, we are engaged. She is going to become your sister and she is going to become my wife" Gaara liked to say that, it made him more happy.

It also made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter endlessly.

Temari beamed at that, she's always wanted a little sister and right now it looked like she was about to cry with joy.

"I'm so…" She sniffed "…Happy" She wiped away a fake tear.

"Cant…breath…help…me…" Kankuro said in-between coughs.

"Serves you right!" Temari growled. "Kankura"

I giggled and Gaara raised an eyebrow "Is this because of my art work?"

I looked up at him, my face confused and questionable.

**

* * *

**

Hope ya enjoyed, please review! XD


	16. Matsuri

Temari had me in one of her bone crushing hugs, she was almost crying with pure joy "We're going to be sisters…" She cried.

I rolled my eyes, Gaara had already left to go and do some paper work, being the Kazekage was hard work, I guess. But I wish he was still here, mostly because Temari kept going on and on about what I should wear to the wedding.

Kankuro was still on the floor, but I think he was in shock, which reminds me…

"Kankuro, why are dress up like a girl?" I asked.

Kankuro snapped out of it "W-well…" He said, suddenly nervous. "…Do you remember when you couldn't wake Gaara up?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"He kinda…made me dress like one. And if I didn't, he would…" He shuddered "…Chop me…"

"Oh…ew" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

Temari snorted "You'd make one ugly girl, but hey, being a boy is no picnic ether" She said.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes "Come on Rin, we're going to get you dressed up" She started pulling me toward the door.

"Why?"

Temari grinned "Tonight Gaara will be announcing the engagement"

"Do we have to?" I wined.

"Yes!" Temari said, dragging me out the room.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, Temari really knew how to get dressed up.

I wore a red kimono with white underneath, and a white ribbon going round the middle. It was simple, yet, stylish. All my hair was pulled right back into a tight bun, showing all of my face.

Temari wore a sand coloured kimono.

"Lets go!" Temari said, dragging me away…again.

* * *

I sighed as Temari, finally, stopped dragging me. She's been dragging me all day, and showing me everything at this god damn party. What was the big deal! We were only getting married!

Yes, I have seen Gaara, for like a second.

It was like the first night all over again, at the festival where I finally got to see Gaara.

I looked up at the moon, there was no clouds, only the shining moon and stars.

"Rin!" A male voice yelled.

I turned round, I smiled. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee and Gai were approaching me.

"So you're getting hitched" Naruto said, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yes" I said happily.

"And if things don't work out, I'll let you come home with me!" Sakura said.

I raised an eyebrow "I'm sure everything will be fine" I said.

"But still, you're still so young" Kakashi said "Aren't you worried that you'll get stressed out at all?"

"Why would I be stressed?"

Kakashi shook his head "I cant tell you that, only experience can show you"

"Ok…"

"Kakashi's right you know…" Gai said, for once he was serious "…Don't you want to enjoy your youth before you get married?"

And for once, I wasn't scared of him, apart from the fact that it made me shiver, I was fine.

My brow frowned "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No, we want you to look at all the sides. Is it really right for you to get married? You've got your whole life in front of you, think about it" Sasuke said, speaking for the first time.

I puffed my cheeks "I'm fine" With that, I stomped away.

**

* * *

**

Gaara's P.O.V

I watched as people talked and laughed, people with their loved ones. I wanted that life. And I hopefully was going to get it. With Rin. I smiled at the thought of us having a child to love and care for. But they didn't know that I was going to announce the engagement, they didn't even know I was engaged.

There was a light tap on my shoulder.

I looked round "Yes, Matsuri?" I said.

"Gaara, I want to tell you something…" She said.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

I walked through the laughing crowd, I was heading to Gaara's office. I wanted to see him.

I made my way up the long, spiral stairs that lead to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

When I made it to his office, I didn't knock on his door. I silently opened the door. I could hear Gaara's voice and another voice that I didn't recognise.

I slipped my body through the space of the door, just in time to see the scene in front of me.

"…I love you, Gaara" A girl with short, light brown hair said. She got onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

My eyes widened. I gripped the fabric where my heart was.

"Gaara…" I whispered, my voice sounded strained, it was because it was closing in on me, making me feel choked up. I looked down.

"R-Rin…" I heard Gaara stutter, but I didn't look up. "…This isn't what it looks like!" He said, trying to defend himself.

I still didn't look up, I couldn't find the courage to. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I felt my throbbing heart from within me, I wanted so much to rip it out, but Gaara has already done that. He broke my heart, making it shatter into a million pieces.

I had once been told, give your heart to a boy and they'll smash it.

How true that was, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die at the moment. But why was I ashamed?

"Rin?" Gaara whispered, coming closer. I took a step back, not looking up at him. My eyes were swimming with tears, how could the best day of my life be the worsted day?

My breathing came out in pants, I tried to calm myself down, but all I got now was my tears slowly leaking over.

'_It hurts so much, make it go away…'_

I tightly closed my eyes and moved my right hand to my left hand.

"Rin, please believe me! This isn't what it looks like" He said.

I ignored him and reopened my eyes, pulling of the engagement ring.

"I'm sorry Gaara…" I let the ring drop to the ground and I looked up at him, my face was covered in tears. His eyes watched as the ring dropped to the floor.

When it did, he looked back up at me, looking me in the eye.

I couldn't look at him, I had to look away. It made my throat tighten and my heart ache.

"Please don't do this to me…" He said, his voice pained.

"Gaara…" The girl next to him put her arm around his.

A cry escaped my mouth as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Is this how it is…?" I whispered quietly "…Then I'm sorry…" My voice got louder "…I wish I never even met you!" I screamed, I then turned around and started running.

I could hear Gaara yelling my name, screaming for me to come back.

"I'm sorry…" I cried as my heart throbbed again.

**

* * *

**

I know, she overreacted, but what would you do in her situation! I'm sure you'd be angry, upset or even on the ground in tears! Oh and, please review!


	17. A helping hand

I ran as more tears leaked over the edge of my eyes. How could he do this to me? Was it because I left him? Does he hate me? I thought he said he loved me…

I knew where I was running to, I wanted to disappear. I wanted to leave, but I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. Right now, I really, just wanted to leave.

I looked up, my cheeks were stained over with dry and wet tears.

I seen something pink in the crowd, I ran straight at it. But someone got in the way and I ran into them, I didn't know what to do so I wrapped my arms round the person and started to cry.

"Rin?" A familiar voice said.

I ignored it and continued to cry into the persons chest.

"It's me, Sasuke, why are you crying?" He asked, his voice was slightly angry, but not because I had a good grip on him. He was angry because I was upset.

I hiccupped "Gaara…" I cried "…He's with someone else"

Sasuke's brow frowned "with who?"

I shrugged lightly "I saw him kissing someone else…" My voice cracked and I went back to my crying.

Sasuke wrapped his arms round me "That idiot…" I heard him mutter.

"Sasuke…" I whispered "…I want to leave"

"Sasuke? What's going--Rin?" Sakura's voice said, she rushed over to me immediately. "What happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Gaara, she found him with someone else…kissing…." Sasuke said, angrily.

"That jerk!" Sakura said, hugging Rin.

"Sakura…" I cried "…I want to go home with you"

Sakura thought it over "I'd like that, I bet Kurenai and Tsunade are missing you…" She said.

"Can we go now?" I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to go now? Don't you want to talk to Gaara first?"

I shook my head quick and fast "No, I'm sure he's happy right now, I mean, he's with someone else, I'm sure she can comfort him" I said quietly, ignoring the pain in my voice.

"Alright…" Sakura started to drag me away, Sasuke followed behind. "…I'll get a coach and ask them to escort us home" She said.

**

* * *

**

3 days later Tsunade's P.O.V

I had a bottle of sake in my hand, and I was reading some reports that Shizune had handed me. But I was still wondering when they were going to come back, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Gai and Lee. They've been in Suna for the past 2 weeks now.

I smiled as I pulled out a familiar headband. Rin's headband. She was a smart girl, and very enthusiastic. That was until that god damn snake killed her, Orochimaru.

I sighed and put it back down. There was no point in looking back now, she's gone, but still, I like to think of her, she's like the daughter I never had.

The door slammed open and Shizune ran in, shock on her face.

"Lady Tsunade! They're back! But you'll never guess who they brought along!" She said.

"Shizune!" I yelled "Calm down, who have they brought!"

Shizune calmed before saying "Rin"

My eyes went wide and I gasped.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

Sasuke had placed me on his back, carrying me the rest of the way to Konoha. We had just entered the village, and just as expected, Shizune was waiting there to greet them.

"Hello" She said, she then looked at Sasuke and I. "And who is this?" She asked politely.

"Really Shizune? You don't remember Rin?" Sakura asked.

It was only Sakura and Sasuke that had brought me back to Konoha, they rest were probably getting packed and already leaving.

Shizune's eyes widened "R-Rin!" She took off running, probably to inform the Hokage.

"Lets go…" Sasuke said, heading toward the Hokage's building with me on his back.

**

* * *

**

Suna

Gaara had sat in the dark corner of his room, he had stayed there for the past three days. Not once has he left to go to work. He was confused, he was sad, he was…lonely.

There was only one person on his mind, Rin.

He hadn't kissed Matsuri, she had kissed him. But even Matsuri hadn't known he was engaged. That was until Kakashi had told her and she had been left feeling miserable, not because his heart belonged to another, because she had ruined their relationship.

Gaara held the ring out that belonged to Rin, the one she had dropped on the floor before she left him.

"GAARA!" There was a loud thud at his locked door. Naruto's voice boomed from the other side. "OPEN UP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled.

Gaara didn't move, he let his sand unlock the door then open it.

Naruto stormed in "Get up!" He ordered.

"No…" Gaara said, his voice had no emotion in it, but you could almost feel the pain in his voice.

Naruto grabbed the top of Gaara's robes and lifted him of the ground.

"You're coming with me to Konoha" He said in an angry voice.

"No…" Gaara hadn't known that Rin had gone to Konoha, he just thought she had left but doesn't know where.

"Yes! You're going to Konoha to see Rin! You're going to tell her what happened!"

Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes with clouded over eyes, he tried to hide his emotions.

"Gaara…" A sad voice said from the doorway "…I think you need to go see her, and I'm coming to, I want to apologise to her" Gaara looked over to see Matsuri with a sorry look on her face.

"And I apologise for hurting you both, I had no idea…" She trailed off.

"See! Don't you see! This was all just a big misunderstanding! So stop shutting us out! We want to help!" Naruto yelled in his face.

Gaara pushed Naruto away "But what if she hates me!" He yelled back.

Naruto shook his head "If she hates you, then why did she say she loves you? Explain or how about this, you figure out if you still want her and meet us at the gate in 30 minutes. If you're not there by then, we're leaving without you" With that, Naruto stormed out.

Matsuri gave Gaara a quick glance before following Naruto.

Gaara glanced out the window and whispered "Please don't hate me…"

**

* * *

**

Konoha, Hokage's office, Rin's P.O.V

Sasuke had just carried me though the Hokage's office doors and had set me down on my feet.

I was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Rin! Is that really you!" Tsunade's booming voice said.

I smiled a small, small smile, but it never reached my eyes "Yes…" My voice probably tipped her off. I didn't have any tone to it, it was just blank.

She pulled back and frowned "What's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, when you feel fit to tell me please do. Now…." She smiled at me "…my, my you have changed. You've become a woman" She commented.

"Yeah, and you don't look a day over 30" I said.

Tsunade beamed at that and hugged me "That's why you're my best friend!"

"Yeah…" I whispered.

**

* * *

**

Suna, 30 minutes later

"Well, it looks like he's not going to show up, lets go…" Naruto said, starting his walk out of the village.

"Wait! Naruto!" Lee said. "Look!" He pointed to an approaching person.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked "Thought so…" He mumbled.

"Naruto…" Gaara's voice said "…I want her back"

Naruto spun round to grin like an idiot at him "And you'll get her back! I promise! If it's the last thing I do! I'll get you and Rin back together!" He declared.

"I'm with Naruto on that" Matsuri said "I don't want you both to be sad, and I am very sorry for what I have done" Matsuri bowed.

Gaara smiled weakly "Thank you…"

"Then what're we waiting for! LETS FIND YOUR LOVE AND PLEDGE YOUR LOVE FOR HER!" Gai boomed.

Kakashi chuckled "Same old Gai"

"YES! LETS FIND RIN!" Lee said.

"Lets go!" Naruto pointed out into the desert.

**

* * *

**

I think it's kinda corny, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Please review =D


	18. We're here for you

I was once again trapped in a bone crushing hug, but this time it was from Kurenai. She had just walked in before Tsunade could even call for her.

"I cant believe it's you!" She said "We all thought you were dead!"

I smiled weakly "So did I…" I mumbled.

She pulled back to give me a weary glance "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No…" Sasuke answered for her "…She found Gaara with another person." He didn't go any further than that.

But, once again, I broke down, crying it Kurenai's arms. She held me close.

"Shh…" She whispered "…It'll all turn out for the better, don't cry…" She soothed.

I hid my face in her shoulder, crying uncontrollably. My breathing was coming out in deep pants.

"Rin…" Sakura whispered, coming closer to me. "…How about you stay at my house tonight? You know, a girls night out, that's what you need, some fun"

I looked up at her, my eyes swimming "I'm not sure…" I whispered.

"Sure you do! Come on, I'll call the girls over and we can have some fun!" She insisted.

"You can go, as your adopted mother, I'll let you go" Kurenai said.

I looked up at her with a questionable look "Huh?"

She grinned "Before you left on that stupid mission, I'd adopted you. I was going to tell you but you had already left"

"Thank you…" I hugged her again.

"Ok! Now come on! Oh, Sasuke…" Sakura looked over at Sasuke "…Do you want to come? Neji would probably be there, considering Hinata's not allowed to go out on sleepovers alone"

Sasuke looked at me before saying "Hn…sure…"

Sakura smiled at him "Grate!"

**

* * *

**

The Suna desert

Gaara and his friends trudged through the hot, think sand. Gaara showed no sign of stopping, his face was determined and not once braking a sweat. His eyes were set dead ahead, not blinking, just moving forward, each step was closer toward his destination.

"…Ah, Kakashi! I shall beat you!" Gai chimed.

Gaara paid no attention to it, just focusing on moving forward.

"Good for you Gai…" Kakashi said, not looking away from his _'book'_

"AH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai screamed.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee said with him.

"And they call me annoying…" Gaara heard Naruto mutter. Gaara spared him a side glace.

"So what do you plan on doing when you see Rin?" Matsuri asked.

Gaara shrugged "I'm not sure…"

"So, you're just going to wing it?" Lee said, jogging up to Gaara.

"Maybe…"

"Gaara, the suns setting, I think we should rest for the night…" Kakashi said.

"You can, I'm not…"

"But Gaara…" Matsuri said "…You're the Kazekage, if you go on ahead, you could be ambushed"

"I don't care…" He continued to walk his way.

Naruto sighed "Same old Gaara"

**

* * *

**

Konoha, Sakura's house, Rin's P.O.V

I was sitting in Sakura's house, in the pyjamas she had let me borrow. It was just a plain black top and mini pink shorts that should never be worn in public. It made it all more worse that Sasuke and Neji was here. But I ignored it, I had much more complicated things in my head at the moment.

"Rin! Come on cheer up!" Ino yelled in my ear.

I blinked at her "I'm trying…"

"Ino-pig! Stop annoying her! She's just got of a relationship!" Sakura's voice yelled.

"Really? With who?" She asked stupidly.

Sakura looked at me before continuing, I hesitantly nodded.

Sakura sighed "Gaara, she found him kissing someone else"

Ino gasped "You mean you went out with that Suna hottie!" She asked. "You're so lucky! I wanted to ask him out!"

My heart tightened and I could start to feel my throat close in.

"Ino, leave her alone, she's been through enough already" Sasuke's voice said, startling me.

Ino looked down at me with a sorry look. I smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Rin…" Hinata's weak voice said. "…If there's anything you need, feel free to ask" She said.

I bit my lip but shook my head.

Hinata sighed then smiled at me "Well, if you ever change your mind, you'll know where to find me"

I nodded.

"Hn…us too…" Neji and Sasuke's voice said in union, earning a giggle from the girls.

**Back with Gaara!**

* * *

I was nearly there, I could see the village gates come into view. I was farther ahead than everyone else, they had taken a rest where as I went on.

I smiled to myself _'I'm nearly there, just you wait…'_

**

* * *

**

I know, not a long chapter, I'll make it up for you all in the next chapter! Please review! And sorry if it's a bit boring!


	19. cold

I sighed as I stood up, I just needed to get some air. But the girls have helped me, they've taken my mind away from…

I shook my head, shaking away some unwanted thoughts.

"Hey Rin! Where're you going?" Sakura asked,

"I'm going to get some air, please don't follow me" I said, opening the front door and walking out it, still in my pyjamas. I ignored the cold as it hit my bare legs and arms.

I huddled up against myself and started to walk away from the house, slowly making my way down the empty street of Konoha.

I watched my bare feet as I walked, not looking up once to check around.

I could see my breath coming out of me in a white cloud of smoke, not a good sign, especially since I'm in my pyjamas.

A shiver rolled up my back and goose bumps rose on my arms, the hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up as well.

I rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself up, it worked a little but not enough.

I looked up at the almost full moon, it was waning crescent moon against the starry sky, there were some clouds floating across the moon, making the clouds seem brighter.

I breathed out again and watched my breath float away like a could of its self.

A small smile lit my face. _'I wonder what it's like to be a cloud, to be free and careless, not bothering to what happens'_

I stopped to stare at the moon again.

A gust of wind blew over me, making me shiver violently.

'_Maybe I should go back, I'm freezing and if I don't move now I'll get sick'_

"What're you doing out here? It's cold, you could get sick" A worried voice said, pulling me out of my chain of thoughts.

I spun round at the familiar voice, my eyes widened.

"G-Gaara…" I breathed.

"Rin…" Gaara said, his face looked pained and sad "…Please, you have to listen to me"

I looked back down, thinking if I should run or stay, but at the moment, every part of my body was telling me to run. But I couldn't find the will to do it, I didn't want to see him sad.

I felt my heart tighten and my throat close in on me, making me feel like I was going to cry. I held it all in, trying to be brave.

"Rin, what you seen wasn't what you thought it was, I was just-"

"-Kissing someone else! Do you have any idea how that made me feel!" I yelled, shocked that a bubble of anger had slipped through my lips.

I felt something wet drip on my cheek, it was starting to rain.

Gaara winced "Please Rin! Listen to me!" He yelled, his voice cracking almost.

"Gaara…" a voice said beside him. It was that girl from before, she looked over to me, her face apologetic "…and you must be Rin, please, I need to say something-"

"-That you love Gaara, I think you've said enough. Goodbye" I turned on my heels and starting to run away.

"Rin!" Gaara's voice cried out.

I felt my vision become watery, tears were foaming but I wiped them away.

I turned round a corner to fast, I tripped over my feet and fell over into the now muddy ground. A tear I tried to hold back, fell from my eye and slid down my cheek. I curled into a ball and continued to weep.

* * *

I could hear footsteps coming my way, I didn't make a move, just stayed motionless as best as I could, but my panting breath gave it away.

"Rin…" The girls voice from before said "…Let me talk to you, please"

I didn't say anything but I could hear her sit down in the mud next to me.

"About Gaara and I…" A cry escaped me. "…I was only telling how I felt, I kissed him, he didn't kiss me. It was all a mistake, I didn't even know he was dating, or engaged for that matter. But please, hear him out, he loves you, I can see it in his eyes. Please, just listen to him"

I heard her get back up and walk away. I stayed in my small ball, but what she said had made me feel better a little bit, but what she said could have just been words.

* * *

It was a few moment later that I heard the footsteps of someone else approaching. I tightly closed my eyes.

"Rin…" I heard Gaara's voice, coming closer and bending down to me. His hand touched my cheek, he gasped "…You're freezing!" He yelled. "I've got to get you out of here!"

I felt him lift me up, my body was almost completely numb with cold. Just a small buzz of pain. He lifted me against his warm body, I couldn't help but snuggle up against it.

I suddenly felt the cold air whip around me, was he running?

I was soon overwhelmed by sleep, it came crashing down on me, making me fall unconscious.

"Gaara…" I whispered before going under.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Please review! ;D


	20. familiar room and secrets

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the waiting room, in the hospital. Rin was in the other room being treated. I was starting to get worried, what could be wrong?

Doctor Haruno walked out, and then walked up to me. I stood up.

"Kazekage-sama" she bowed.

I nodded "How is she?" I asked.

"She's got hypothermia, but I'm sure she'll pull though" she said " You can go see her if you want"

I nodded "Thank you…" I headed to the door, walked in and closed the door behind me.

I looked around the familiar room, my brow frowned. This was the room we first met in. the room I almost killed her. The walls were still a pale white colour. But in the wall that I hurt her, there was a dent in the wall and small black marks.

My attention diverted to the white bed where she slept.

Rin, she was wrapped in a tinfoil like thing with a heart monitor attached to her. Next to the bed was a small metal chair. I walked over to it and sat down.

I then moved it closer to the bed so I could stroke her cheek. She was pale, I didn't like the way it looked, it was a ghostly white and her lips were an almost blue colour.

I sighed "Please wake up…"

**Rin's P.O.V**

_Where was I? this was all nothing, it was just…black, I was just floating. _

_A beam of light burned brightly in front of me, my shielded my eyes away from it. The light suddenly disappeared. I moved my hands away from my face._

"_Rin…" Emily's voice said._

"_Emily!" I said, shocked._

_She smiled at me "The one and only, now, I think it's time we've had a little chat"_

_I nodded in agreement._

"_First, I would like to clear up the things Melrose has said…" She said. "…Yes, you are from Konoha, the Ryuu clan. Mother had given birth to two baby twins, you and I. The one of the other clans had started war against our clan, but I don't know why nor do I know the name of that clan. But Melrose was an adult and one of the leaders of the clan, she may appear young, but she is defiantly not. Before mother could us both out of there before being killed, I was captured by Melrose and she killed me in front of mother…" _

_I looked down at nothing, a shadow was cast over my face as Emily went on._

"…_But our grandmother and mother had did a jutsu on you, sending you into a parallel world. Mother died doing the jutsu, but I'm not so sure about grandmother. All I know is now is that you are the remaining daughter of the Ryuu clan. The heir to the clan."_

_I nodded and looked up "Do I have-"_

"_-Any special abilities? Well, right now you're using it. You can communicate to me, but that's probably because we're twins. But you can hear peoples thoughts, and out clan has passed some abilities down, I don't know if you've got a blood limit or not. But you might, you never know"_

"_Right, so should I look for grandmother?"_

_Emily nodded "If she's alive, you need to speak with her straight away. She could teach you some of the clans abilities"_

_I sighed "I don't want to wake up…" I mumbled._

_Emily's hand came over my shoulder "You need to speak to Gaara, once you did, you'll have to start your adventure, and…" she bent down to whisper in my ear "…don't tell anyone"_

_I pulled back to look her, just before I went back into the world of reality._

**Please review!**


	21. note and gone

I opened my eyes, allowing the bright lights to enter my pupils. I could feel something on my cheek, I looked from the corner of my eye.

'_Gaara'_

My eyes drifted around the familiar looking room.

'_The very same room he tried to kill me, the one where I fell in love with him'_

I could also see that I was strapped to a heart monitor, my eyes looked in Gaara's direction. He was sleeping, his head was rested on the bed I was in. I tried to get up, but something held me in place. I bit down on my lip as I clawed my way out of what was holding me down.

Once I was free, I could see that I was wrapped up in tinfoil. I pushed it aside and climbed of the bed.

'_You better be right about this Emily'_

I searched for something to wear, I was lucky, there was a pair of ninja trousers and a tight dark blue top with ninja shoes on a table near the bed.

I quickly got dressed.

* * *

Once I was finished, I looked for something to write on and something to write with. Once again, I was lucky. There was a note book and a pen lying on the table. I snatched it up and started to write on it.

* * *

I laid the paper on the bed I was lying on. I read over what I had written on.

_Dear Gaara-_

_-I know I am writing this on such short notice, but please understand, there is something really important that I must see to. I am sorry for doing this, please understand. It's about my family. I promise that I will come back, I don't know when, but I will, I promise._

_P.S - I love you, and only you-_

_-Rin Ryuu_

"Please understand…" I whispered as I looked at Gaara's sleeping form.

'_**Rin! You need the music box and necklace, that's the only way you can find Grandmother'**_

'_Emily?'_

'_**Got that right! You have to get them or there is not other way you can find her!'**_

I nodded and walked over to Gaara's side, was I lucky today or something? The music box and necklace were laid on his lap. I slowly reached out and grabbed them. I smiled softly as I pulled them back.

That's when I notice it, there was something in Gaara's hand, I gently pulled it out of his hand and examined it. It was a ring, my ring. The one Gaara had gave me for the engagement.

I looked down at them and then back at Gaara, I moved down to him and placed my lips on his forehead, he didn't move or stir in his sleep.

I pulled back again and slid the ring onto my wedding finger.

"Yes doctor Haruno, she's right in here…" a voice said from behind the door.

I froze and looked around frantically.

'_What do I do!'_

'_**The window! Jump out the window!'**_

'_Are you crazy!'_

'_**Yes! I'm crazy! Just get it over with! You've done it before! Get a move on!'**_

'_Fine! If I die, I'm gonna kill you!'_

'_**Ha! I'm already dead! Now…MOVE!'**_

I gulped as I walked over to the window and pulled it open. At the same time, the door opened. I flinched as I jumped out the window and closed my eyes tightly shut.

'_Goodbye world, goodbye Gaara, goodbye-'_

'_**-open your eyes, idiot'**_

I cracked an eye open "Oh…" I said "…I've still got it!"

'_**Ok, now get your ass the hell out of the village before they go on a hunt to find you!'**_

'_Right!'_

I started running at full speed, not looking back, just running.

**

* * *

**

I know it's a pretty lame ending, but I'm not quite finished with the story yet! Please review! ;D


	22. AN

**A/N: Secrets of the music box!**

**Summary: Rin has found her Grandmother, not that she's trained in the arts of her clan. Not only that, but she has found out the secrets of the music box. But what happens when her Grandmother wants Rin to go to Suna to deliver a message to the Kazekage? How will the Kazekage react to seeing Rin again? Does he love her? Does he hate her for leaving? Or will everything just crash and burn?**

**The sequel should be out on the 29/05/2010! So stay tuned!**


End file.
